1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to a tray-type card connector capable of receiving two cards simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Arts
A mobile phone with dual SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards is popular to persons who usually work in different cities. Furthermore, so-called smartphones have various functions to meet customers' requirements. For example, an SD card (Secure Digital Memory Card) is used for enlarging storage of the smartphone in addition to a SIM card used for user's identification.
China Pat. No. CN202585891U discloses a card connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shield covering the insulative housing for defining a tray receiving space, an ejector assembled on the insulative housing, and a tray moveably received in the tray receiving space to slide on the insulative housing. The tray has only one cavity and only receives one card for electrically connected with the contacts for signal transmission which does not meet customers' requirement of receiving two cards.
China Pat. No. CN203071270U discloses a card connector having a tray for alternatively receiving a SIM card or a micro SD card. The tray has a first receiving space and a second receiving space intersected with each other at a same level. The card connector is not designed to receive two cards at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,589 discloses a card connector having a cartridge seat or tray that can be formed with multiple types of memory card chambers overlapping each other. This card connector further discloses a seat body including a bottom board section and a top board section for receiving respective terminals. This card connector is not designed to receive two cards at a same level at the same time.
A tray-type card connector capable of receiving at least two cards simultaneously is desired.